


Excerpt from Letter Collection, Vol. 4

by justabore



Series: The Berlinghieri Family Archive [1]
Category: 1900 - Fandom, Novecento
Genre: M/M, Minor Shell Shock Symptoms, Pre-Slash, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Summary: ◎为信件审查删除内容





	Excerpt from Letter Collection, Vol. 4

**Author's Note:**

> ◎为信件审查删除内容

1914年11月13日

致贝林吉耶里·阿尔弗雷多，

 

亲爱的阿尔弗雷多，请原谅我时至今日才与你建立通信。实不相瞒，如今的我，一旦写下你的名字，脑海中浮现的画面便又恍如多年前。我眼前仿佛看到广袤的低地平原，丰美青黄的长蒿，以及贯穿我们童年冰雹欲来的灰暗和水汽。原谅我的不善辞藻，阿尔弗雷多，你知道我从未专精于此——我所看到的景象远远不止这些，而这一切才都源于写下你的名字而已。我这样与你对话，仿佛又变回孩子，而这意味着——请你原谅，再原谅——我又会想起祖父和他的离去。祖父离世的情况不可谓不幸，然而我对他的爱从未随着时间减退，我的哀愁也是一样。

无论如何，我跑题了。我真正想说的是，我写这封信真正的原因是，为着向你通报我入伍的消息。我于两周前在征兵登记窗口将自己像个包裹那样寄出，现在我就已经身在营地了。我这样一个志趣 _旁投_ 之人会应征入伍，恐怕会令你发笑吧。但还请你只是一笑便罢，我作为军人，即将奔赴前线战斗，已经是确凿无疑的事实了。相较可能的讽刺，我更想得到你的祝福。

最后，我希望你和你的家人一切安好。请在适合的时候把这封信的内容转告我母亲，我意识到她的地址与你的相同。

愿这封信能够顺利寄到你的手上，我在所有可见的地方写上了你的全名。虽然你是我认识的唯一一个阿尔弗雷多，但就全意大利来说，即便是你也只能暂且屈尊为万中之一了。

亲切的，

奥尔默

 

1915年2月25日

亲爱的阿尔弗雷多，

上一封信和你的回信的递送速度令我惊喜，我想这就是战争尚未全面爆发的好处之一。等到我真正去往前线，我们可就不应再对此有所奢望。

我很高兴听说今年冬天比往年仁慈不少，想必除了你自己，其他人也都过上了一个不错的圣诞节。我这边也不坏，营地的生活和我最初离开家后在◎◎◎◎◎经历的差不多。请转告母亲，我已经结识了不少能够相谈的朋友。终日集体训练之下，战友间培养些兄弟情谊并不是难事。

营地生活十分单调，令我没有许多值得述写的东西。所以，好伙计，如果你能够顺利收到这封信，就请你在回信中尽量多写一些低地奇谭吧，或者你自己身上发生的新鲜事。你知道，我是个将上战场的人，你的秘闻轶事大可以放心地交托于我，让两手空空皮靴紧紧的我每晚临睡前怀着一份善心和乐情为你祷告。

希望你的回信到来之际，我已身在战壕。

亲切的，

奥尔默

 

1915年6月7日，

亲爱的阿尔弗雷多，

谢谢你的关心，可怜的是，我竟如你所愿，依然被困在训练营地。我已经对刺刀招式烂熟于心，打靶成绩在连队中名列前茅，甚至还学会了配给品的标准烹饪。我很确信我，不，是我们整个连队，都已经充分准备好了，可是出于我无法置信的原因，神和青睐和高级将领的信任迟迟不肯降临。我想不通，那么让我们姑且认为，神青睐于我继续与你通信。无论你相信与否，每当刺激的匮乏快要将我激怒，你的信总给我带来莫大的慰藉。

另一件值得少许欣慰的事，我想是新盟约的签订。国家能够赶在为时未晚调转方向，投向正确的一方，在我看来不无意外，但也全然可贺。可怜的俄国同胞已经遭受了够多来自内部的压迫，正需要来自其他◎◎之士的援手和◎◎，哪怕这些人说着不同的语言，吃着不同的面包长大，◎◎◎◎依然足以将我们团结在一起，不是吗？

在你又要笑话我的天真之前，朋友，听听我的另一个请求。如果你能在下封回信中附上一张近照就再好不过了，我想念你，同时我也不羞于承认，我恐怕自己想念的是一个错误的过时的你。就像我通过每天早晚的镜子了解我自己那样，我心知你也不再是我记忆里的毛头小鬼。因此，请寄给我一张照片，让我了解你现在的样子。谢谢你。

衷心希望收到你的回信（和照片）之际，我已得偿所愿。八个月的预备训练，够久了。

想念的，

奥尔默

 

1915年7月2日，

阿尔弗雷多，

原谅我的匆忙，我只是忍不住想要第一时间告知你，我终于要出发了！我们将要往东部进发，作战目标是一处河谷。先头部队日前已发起进攻，我们会去支援作战，或者发起第二次进攻。为我祈福！

你的，

奥尔默

 

1915年12月10日，

阿尔弗雷蒂诺，

我收到了照片，你果然如我所猜想的那样变了模样。好在你往好的方向变化，就这一点而言，你那位表姐可就不同了。

照片上看，乔万尼先生老了很多，倒是让人能够看出些老贝林吉耶里先生的影子。

我可能不得不提前结束这封信，我不知道，这里有些混乱。总之，你需要知道的是，我们暂时从前线退下来了，但没有回到基地，请转告。

你长得很像你父亲，但你不是你父亲。我说得不好，但你明白我的意思，我想。

圣诞快乐。

你的，

奥尔默

又及，原谅我在开头称呼你阿尔弗雷蒂诺，我可以这样称呼你吗？

 

1916年4月10日，

亲爱的阿尔弗雷蒂诺，

我明白你的担心，但我很好。相信我，我在其他人身上见过那种可怕的病，好像一瞬间失去灵魂那样，一个人不再能够控制自己的身体。有些人突然变成哑巴，有些人停不下来地吼叫，还有些人瘫痪了。我和他们比起来足够 _好_ 了，真的，一切都好，我很习惯。

这条河谷的战斗似乎永远不会结束。上个月进攻之前，长官让我们上交尚未寄出的信件和随身照片。如果你见过的够多，你逐渐会明白那是什么意思。那个意思就是，安安心心地上路吧，伙计，我们帮你们把最后的宝贝收好了。

轮到我的时候，长官没空用嘴巴问我，但我知道他在用眼神问我，为什么只有半张。他没空听我解释，只有我自己知道，我把你从那张照片上剪下来了。让其他的贝林吉耶里寄回低地平原吧，但是你，阿尔弗雷多，你得待在腰带里，为我祷告到最后一刻。是的，你，阿尔弗雷蒂诺，这些年里，你有在忠诚地为我祈祷吗？一如我为你那样？

我为你祈祷，就像我答应过的。我每次闭上眼睛之前，都在为你祈祷。我现在清晰地知道你的样子，可以做到精准无误。哪怕只是一眨眼的时间，阿尔弗雷多！我闭上眼睛，看到你的脸，然后我祈祷上帝，让所有喜乐降临此身。

但愿对上述违规行为的告解不会给我招来不必要的麻烦，同时可以打动审查官，让这封信完整地出现在你的早餐桌上，你的白麂皮手套下。如果确真如此，我祈求你，也为我念一次祷词吧。

你的，真挚的，

奥尔默

 

1917年8月1日，

亲爱的阿尔弗雷多，

我们已经许久没有写过信了。此间我或许曾经试图向你去信，或许会是临近圣诞节的时候，但我记不清了。

请原谅我的疏于表达，并相信我对你和低地的想念从未如世上其他事物一般衰减。我这次提笔，是为了将我即将退伍的消息告知于你与众人。我此时此刻正在基地办理最后的手续，几天之内就会踏上向南开的火车，确切的到达时间暂无可知。我意识到你已经给过我你的照片，而我却取巧于你，从未回以相应的礼仪，那么就只请你期待一个健全的、面目全新的奥尔默吧。至于其他，等我们见面时，再像小时候那样比一比个子。

我依然是你的朋友。

你的，真挚的，

永远的，

达尔科·奥尔默


End file.
